


When You Wish Upon a Star Too

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Calling Homeworld [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Ace has magic powers, Ace has the gift of transmutation, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Graphic Description of Corpses, Jendell is real, M/M, Magic, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mutilation, Mystery, Overdosing, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Suspense, Timeline is 2002, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Everything was fine for a moment. Peter, Paul, Ace, and Gene finally patched things up after the scare of Ace and Gene being turned into toddlers. Sadly the peace soon turns into malice and hatred once more as old wounds are re-opened and now the band is forced to face their pain and mend it together. Set in 2002.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as part one of this series. It is 2002 for those who want a timeline. In the last fic, the boys were trying to recapture the old days and become like a family again and it worked for a second...not for very long though...

**Prologue**

* * *

 

 

''Why don't you ever listen to me!? It's like I'm talking to a brick wall!'' Paul screams slamming his hand on the dining room table.

''I do listen to you! You think that just because you use all those long and fancy words that you're better than me! You think that I'm too stupid to understand you but I do understand you, Paulie! I do! Just give me a chance! You never let me close to you. You always block me out! I feel like you're a stranger!'' Ace argues.

''I'm done with this conversation! Done! Sleep on the couch tonight!'' Paul yells throwing up his hands and going up the stairs.

''Wow...closing up once again. Would it hurt you to just be honest about how you feel?'' Ace asks.

''I don't feel anything! I'm fine!'' Paul screams before slamming the door so hard the walls rattle.

Ace lets out a long sigh through his nose before walking downstairs to the studio he built in the basement. The tour ended months ago. The peace that the band acquired after Ace's magic mishap had long been forgotten.

It didn't take long for the resentment and anger to come to a head once more. He and Paul's marriage was falling apart not only due to Ace's insecurities but due to Paul's constant pushing away when things got too intimate.

Ace felt as though he was on the verge of snapping. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated!?

He ignores the guilt and shame pooling in his stomach as he pops two Percocet and downs them with beer.

It doesn't take him long to drift off.

His dream was odd and colorful. He saw a lion refusing to jump through a ring of fire, the meaning of that completely eluded him, he noticed that Gene was the ringmaster. His cheeks were tinged pink from embarrassment from not being able to hold the show together. Ace looked around some and saw Peter tangled in a net meant to catch those who fall from the tightrope and Paul was seated in the audience.

He not only had big dark sunglasses covering his eyes but he also was wearing a large black mink coat. His hair was curled and styled to perfection. The weirdest thing was that he was sitting behind a glass box. The closer Ace got to him the darker the box got until the glass slowly turned into steel. Paul was nowhere to be seen. When Ace hit the steel box it rattled as though it was empty. Ace called out for Paul but received no answer.

The more Ace called out and said how much he loved Paul the thicker the box became until it morphed into a hunk of stone.

Ace's screams were lost in the cheers of the crowd.

Ace turned around the see that Gene looked to be on the verge of tears and Peter was already crying.

''Cat...Pete...you alright man?'' Ace calls out walking up to Peter. He completely ignores the cheering crowd that looked like cardboard cutouts up close,''Petey...?''

Peter looked afraid as he struggled to work his way out of the net. The more he tried to get out the more it ensnared him. Ace tried to help but everytime he touched the net it cut him.

''What the hell?'' Ace exclaims looking at the gash that was now on his hand.

Peter sobs,''I need to get out! I can't take this! I need to get out! It's choking me! It's killing me! I can't fuckin' take it Ace!''

Ace tries once more but has to give up since the net slices his hand down to the bone. He's bleeding so much that a puddle forms underneath him. Ace can do nothing but stare as the blood increases its flow. The more he tries to make it stop it comes pouring through more. Some even gets on Peter's face and the imagery terrifies Ace, he knows the image is burned into his brain,''Cat! I'm so sorry! Cat?''

Peter's eyes are bloodshot red and he's wheezing, desperately trying to breathe. He's writhing and gasping. Ace ignores the way the net is cutting him as he tries to free his best friend. The more he tries the tighter the net gets until the net slices clean through Peter's neck.

Ace screams as his friend is decapitated in front of him. To Ace's horror, the rest of Peter is sliced through horizontally all the way down to his feet.

Ace lets out ragged sobs as he tries to compose himself. He grips his hair tightly and let's out strangled screams mixed with sobs,''PETER! OH MY GOD!''

His attention is taken away from Peter's corpse as shrill screams fill his ears,''Stanley! Stanley! Don't hurt me! All you do is hurt me!'' Gene screams sobbing uncontrollably. It's unsettling and seems unnatural. Ace can't fathom the sight of Gene having an emotional breakdown.

Paul is now encased in ice. The crowd is gone. His legs and arms are crossed. His tone is cold and distant,''You hurt me all the time Gene. Every damn day. Everyone does. No one cares how I feel. No one takes me into consideration. I'm expected to be perfect all the time. No one ever gives me a break!''

Gene sobs and coughs up blood. Ace's eyes widened as he takes in the state of Gene. There are holes all over his face and chest and back. Holes everywhere as though he's been thrown on a bed of spikes.

''Stanley...I'm trying! You don't tell me how I hurt you! How can I fix it if you don't tell me? I can't read your mind, Stanley! You can't punish me for that!'' He leans over and vomits more blood. Ace walks up to Gene and places a hand on his shoulder,''Gene man...what happened?''

''I...I'm dying...I can't...I can't...you're killing me, Paul...Soon you're going to drive everyone away from you...'' Gene sobs blood running from his mouth,''You're going to make your greatest fear come true...''

''I HAVE NO FEAR!'' Paul bellows startling the both of them.

Gene flinches and says,''We all feel fear, Paul...''

''I do NOT!'' Paul hisses in reply.

Ace purses his lips,''C'mon Paulie...what is it that you fear? What's wrong with you?''

''GET AWAY FROM ME!'' Paul screams so loudly that it pushes Gene and Ace back some.

Gene lets out a shaky sob,''If that's what you want Stanley...if it'll really make you happy...I'll leave...'' Gene let's out a hoarse gasp before succumbing to his death.

Ace screams startled by seeing two bandmates die in front of him.

He turns to look at Paul and coos,''Starchild~ My Paulie...what's wrong darling? What do you need baby?''

Paul's frown softened and the ice slowly starts to melt.

''Awww Paulie baby~ You look so beautiful today...'' Ace coos stepping closer. By the time he's standing in front of Paul, the ice is all but gone away. Ace places a gentle kiss on his freezing lips.

Ace sighs when he feels Paul's hot tears on his face. He hugs him close and whispers,''I love you Paulie...more than anything. You mean the world to me my Starchild. I know I don't seem like I listen to you but I do. I love everything you have to say to me. You fascinate me so much, Paul...I love you. I really do and I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my world...''

Paul hiccups some and wraps his arms around Ace pulling him close. Ace sighs happily as he feels Paul grow warmer against him,''I love you too Ace...I love you more than anything...I don't know what I'll do when you leave me...''

''I won't leave you though...'' Ace says gently.

''You will... They all do...I'm too flawed to be loved. No one stays and no one cares. I'm destined to die alone...'' Paul whispers through his tears.

''I wish you wouldn't say things like that Paulie...I really wish you wouldn't...'' Ace whispers feeling tears gather in his eyes,''You are amazing Paulie...you are one of a kind and I don't know what I'd do without you. You give my heart so much joy...I'll be here forever...''

''You won't...'' Paul mumbles.

''I will...''

''YOU WON'T!'' Paul roars.

Nothing could have prepared Ace for the searing pain that was inflicted on him next. Spikes jutted out from Paul in all directions as though he was a human pin cushion or porcupine. The spikes were huge and deathly sharp.

And in an instant, they were all retracted and Paul let's out a blood-curdling scream. He can see clear through Ace's face to the other side of the room. Ace's corpse falls lifeless before him and Paul can do nothing but scream in agony at the number of corpses around him. He's all alone.

Like he's always wanted.

The walls shake with the power of Paul's wails of agony.

All alone with nothing but his screams for company.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace wakes up in a cold sweat. He startles when he feels a hand gently patting his back. His shirt was clinging to him and he was freezing. There were so many sensations happening at once that he started swatting the hand away and pushing at whoever was trying to comfort him.

''Ace! Ace! Baby, it's alright! You were screaming like someone was killing you! Calm down, baby!'' Paul exclaims sounding worried.

Ace jumps away from Paul in fear.

Paul looks confused and hurt,''Ace? Baby?''

Ace slides away from Paul and hastily looks for a new t-shirt. He changes in a rush and goes to look for his keys.

''W-where are you going Ace!? Ace! You're not fit to drive Ace! You just had a complete mental breakdown!'' Paul screams gripping Ace's shoulder and pulling him back,''You were fighting, talking, and even walking in your sleep Ace! You are not fit to drive! I don't even know if you're awake now!''

Ace pushes past him to Paul's frustration,''Damn it Ace!'' Paul yanks him back and pushes him back down onto the couch.

''I...gotta...I gotta...'' Ace babbles trying to figure out his surroundings,''I gotta...gotta go check on Cat!''

''I'll have Gene do that baby! You're not fit to do it! Ace! Stop it!'' Paul screams as Ace tries to leave once more. Paul uses the opportunity to lean over Ace to reach the nearest phone. He jammed Gene's number in as quickly as he could,''Gene! Gene, I need you! Ace is having a psychotic break! I can't hold him down!'' Paul breaks into a fit of sobs as Ace struggles against him.

''I'll be right there Paul hang tight,'' Gene says gently on the other end of the line.

Paul sobs to himself,''Oh God. What did you take Ace?''

Ace freezes and goes limp in his arms. Paul lays Ace back and watches over him until Gene walks through the door.

''What's he doing now?'' Gene asks out of breath.

''He's just been laying here staring into space...I don't know what he took Gene...I'm so scared! He tried to leave to go check on Peter...I...'' Paul struggles to catch his breath,''He looked like Julia...I can't deal with this...Julia...Julia's breakdowns were the worst...''

Gene sighs and pats his back,''Calm down Paul...I can't help both of you at the same time. Take deep breaths and ignore the flashbacks.''

Ace mumbles,''Peter...I need to...I need to go see him...'' He slowly sits up and Gene gently pushes him back down.

''No...Go back to sleep Ace.'' Gene instructed sternly.

''NOOOO!'' Ace's scream is shrill causing Gene to wince and Paul to sob and cover his ears.

Gene sshes Ace and tries to soothe him as the guitarist struggled against him.

Paul shakes his head and says,''I don't know if I can do this anymore...I can't stand to see him like this! I can't stand those goddamned drugs! Something' gotta give! This is too fucking much!''

Gene looks at Ace's eyes and tsks,''He's dissociating. I don't think the drugs put him in this state...It could be his powers this time Paul. Drinking can make you dissociate if you drink too much of it...but he doesn't look drunk...''

''That's why I said it was a psychotic break...he was walking and talking in his sleep and screaming like a banshee. It was terrifying Gene! At first, he was screaming Peter's name and then he was screaming yours and then he started screaming mine! I tried to calm him down! I thought he was okay because he was answering me when I was speaking to him. He told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too...and then he spaced out and started screaming and attacking me! I've never seen anything like it!'' Paul exclaims.

''Calm down Paul...he was just having a very vivid dream...I think hearing your voice outside of his dream confused him.'' Gene says replies softly.

''Peter...'' Ace mumbles his bangs clinging to his forehead. He's drenched in sweat and shivering.

''I'll check on Peter Ace...just take deep breaths and calm down...'' Gene replies soothingly.

''Do you want me to call him?'' Paul asks softly.

Ace gasps and looks over to Paul his eyes filled with fear. He lets out a strangled cry and shivers more. He tries to get up and Gene puts two and two together.

''Paul...I think it would be best for you to just go to your room. I think Ace is being triggered by you...'' Gene mumbles trying his best not to hurt Paul's feelings.

Paul is hurt regardless,''Excuse me!? Why would I trigger my own husband!? He knows that I love and care for him...Don't you Ace?'' Paul attempts to put a soothing hand on Ace's shoulder but Ace ducks away from him.

Paul gasps, his eyes watering through his shock he whispers,''Ace...Ace? Are you okay?''

The looks Ace gives him is filled with fear, he leans away from him more. Gene tsks and runs a soothing hand through Ace's hair,''It's okay Ace. You're okay...whatever you're seeing in your mind is not real...It's not real. Ignore the images Ace...''

''Paul...Paul wants to kill us...'' Ace mumbles shaking.

Paul's eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief.

Gene sighs,''No, he doesn't Ace...Calm down.''

Ace glares at Paul distrustfully and closes his eyes for a moment. Paul runs a hand through his hair and attempts to process why his lover would say the things he was saying.

Gene puts his hand on Paul's and whispers,''Don't let it bother you...he's just projecting his dream onto you...''

Paul snatches his hand away,''But why would he dream of something like that!?''

Gene hisses,''Don't think too deeply into this.''

Paul argues,''There's a reason for everything...every dream has a meaning...why would he dream of me being a fucking serial killer?''

''Why are you taking this to heart Paul!? You're going to end up upsetting him again! Just go to your room!'' Gene hisses in return.

Their argument was cut short by the nearby phone ringing. Ace nearly jumped sky high and so did Paul. Paul ran a hand through his hair and picked up the phone, his voice was shaking tremendously as he said hello.

''Hey Paul...um this is Doc...I'm calling to tell you that Peter overdosed. We caught him just in time. He died for a short while at the scene but we were able to revive him...we don't know how long his recovery will be...''

The phone slips through Paul's fingers and hits the floor with a loud thud.


	3. Chapter 3

''Hey Paul...um this is Doc...I'm calling to tell you that Peter overdosed. We caught him just in time. He was pronounced dead on the scene but we were able to revive him...we don't know how long his recovery will be...''

The phone slips through Paul's fingers and hits the floor with a loud thud.

Ace and Gene shoot him a worried look. Gene hurriedly picks up the phone and handles the rest of the call. He looks flustered as he tries to process all of the information.

Ace blinks slowly a few times before calling out,''Paulie?''

''Are you awake Ace?'' Paul asks cautiously looking his husband over.

Ace nods once his eyes blinking rapidly. Paul didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next but he places his hand on Ace's forehead. Slowly he slides his hand from Ace's forehead to rest over his eyes. A quick spark of light erupts from Paul's hand and makes him jump backward with a yelp. Ace's trimmers stop abruptly and he lets out a sigh of relief he smiles at Paul as if nothing had ever happened,''Oh! Hiya Curly!''

Paul looks at his hand in horror before letting out a terrified scream. Paul looked to be ready to run from the room. Gene puts the phone down and rushes to comfort his friend,''Paul! Paul what happened!? I turned my back for once second...''

''My hand!'' Paul exclaims,''My hand! It did something Gene! A laser! A laser-light-thing came bursting out of my hand! And now Ace is sober and oh my God where the fuck am I!?''

Gene sshes Paul and pulls him into a gentle hug,''It's okay Paul...it's okay...You're just tired. The tour is just getting to us. Everything is stressful right now...''

''NO! NO! Ace looked like he was starting to have a fucking seizure and I touched his forehead to calm him down and then I placed my hand on his eyes since they were flickering so much and then a spark of light came out and then Ace's shaking stopped and now he's out of his dream state! And-And-''

''Ssssh Paul you need some rest...'' Gene says calmly.

''God fucking damn it! Listen to me! I'm not fucking crazy!'' Paul screams.

''I never said you were crazy Stanley. I just feel that you need some rest. Life has been very stressful for us all.'' Gene says soothingly.

''Stop touching me! Leave me alone!'' Paul screams and snatches away from Gene's grasp. Gene sighs and drags a hand through his hair in frustration.

Ace shifts uncomfortably on the couch before asking,''Is Cat alright?''

Gene purses his lips and Paul refuses to acknowledge the question. Ace gets antsy as the silence stretches on,''So that's a no...''

Paul winces at the break in Ace's voice towards the end of his sentence.

Gene sighs and says,''I have to go to the hospital and check on him...''

''The hospital!? Cat's in the hospital!? What for!?'' Ace exclaims jumping up from the couch.

Paul lets out a strangled cry and pushes past Gene to run up the stairs and hide away in his room. Gene takes a deep breath before saying,''He overdosed...they revived him.''

''Oh.'' Ace says softly,''Like how they did me...''

''Ace. That was years ago. All that matters is that you are getting better.'' Gene says his voice strained and awkward.

''Paul doesn't seem to think so.'' Ace mumbles.

''Paul thought you were dead Ace...he found you-''

''I know what he found! Shut up! Let's go check on cat!'' Ace yells defensively.

Gene lets the subject go. The feelings along with words left unsaid swarm around them like a thick swirling fog of regrets. Maybe it was better to leave the words unsaid for now. What else was there to do?

The ride to the hospital was awkward and the conversation stilted. Ace practically ran from the car as soon as they parked inside the parking garage. Gene practically had to jog to keep up with him.

Ace flew up to the front desk and requested to know what room Peter was in. Gene stayed close behind him and followed him to the room.

When they got there Ace ran into the room while trying his best to look calm and collected,''Georgie?''

Peter croaked from the hospital bed and attempted to open his eyes. Ace let out a shuddering breath and whispers,''It's okay Cat...It's okay...don't strain yourself. If it's too painful to blink or open your eyes right now just keep them closed...''

Peter attempts to speak but can only let out a raspy croak. Ace rushes to quiet and soothe his distressed friend,''Hush cat...it's okay...we're here...''

Peter smiles a little his eyes are still closed but Ace knows that he heard him. Gene speaks up softly,''We're here for you Peter...''

Peter's eyebrows shoot up in shock and Ace rubs Peter's hand to soothe him,''We came out here as quickly as we possibly could Cat...you do not have to answer if you don't want to...but...where is Gigi?''

Peter frowns and looks as though he was going to cry. Ace instantly regrets his question as he watches Peter's bottom lip quiver,''I'm sorry for askin' Cat! I'm sorry!''

Peter shakes his head gently before letting his head flop back against the pillow, his voice is raspy as he tries to answer,''It's okay...she was spooked...she...left...she...was here earlier...she says that she doesn't know if she can stay and deal with me...I...something happened...I saw something...a flash of light and a fucked up dream and another flash of light...fuck...I don't know...I lost track of the time...I hate needles...I don't know why I did it!''

Ace frowns with concern and whispers,''We all have our moments Peter...tonight's been a hell of a night for all of us...''

''A flash of light you say?'' Gene asks with a look of recollection on his face.

Ace studies Gene for a moment before saying,''Are you thinking about Paulie? You can go back to him if you want to...I'll stay here with Peter...I'm really sleepy...I'll just sleep next to him to keep him company...'' Ace mumbles pulling up a chair next to Peter's bed and plopping down in it.

Before Gene can answer Ace has settled his head in his arms on the side of Peter's bed and clocked out. Gene's envious of how quickly the man can doze off, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all week.

He is alerted by Peter snickering and instinctively running his hands through Ace's hair. Peter's eyes were still closed. He looked serene and comfortable in the presence of his best friend.

Gene asks softly,''Ummm where's Doc Peter?''

Peter shrugs and mumbles,''He said he had to leave the state for something..I don't know...he's been keeping tabs on my recovery from his private jet...''

Gene couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Aside from Peter's overdose, Ace's bizarre behavior, and Paul's jumpiness...something was very off,''I'll be back later Peter...I need to go check on Paul...''

Peter shrugs,''I'll be here.''

Something was constantly telling Gene to drive to Paul's house and check on how he was doing.

On his way out of the hospital, he saw something. It looked like a flash of lightning. It was gone just as soon as it appeared. Something was off. Something was definitely off.

Maybe the thing that they saw that night was not a shooting star? The flash of light makes Gene speed up in his efforts to check on Paul. There was no telling what he had gotten up to. Gene had to soothe himself with thoughts of Paul being okay, so much was happening, so many peculiar things occurred with no logical way to explain it away.

Gene felt his heart pounding in his chest along with a burning sensation in his lungs. Gene had to stop, clutch his chest, and take slow deep breaths. He had never felt something like this before and was nervous about the implications.

He ignored the pain in his lungs and drove back to Paul's house with the thought that checking on his Starchild was more important than anything causing him pain. He drove there with the belief that he needed to help Paul now and deal with his chest pains later.

There was a small voice in the back of his head screaming that it might be a heart attack but something else within Gene told him otherwise. It can't be a heart attack. It just couldn't be. That word did not seem right for how he was feeling inside.

Gene pulled up to the house in a hurry and practically ran inside of Ace and Paul's shared mansion. Gene ran up to Paul's room without much of a warning startling the other...

Teenage boy...?

Paul was sitting in the fetal position on his bed crying silently. He was rocking back and forth a little bit, his face was red and tear stained. His eyes were bloodshot and still overflowing with tears.

''Get out!'' The prepubescent boy yelled out.

''Not again...not again...Why does this keep happening!? Why this of all things!?'' Gene exclaims.

And then his mind drifts back to Ace sleeping at Peter's bedside. Gene facepalmed and took a deep breath,''Damn it Ace.''

''I said get out!'' The younger Paul screamed throwing a pillow.

''Calm down Paul...do you remember what made you this way? Do you remember seeing a flashing light?'' Gene asks softly.

''My entire body was one big flashing light!'' Paul exclaims sounding mortified.

''Damn it...we've got to wake Ace to figure out how to fix this!'' Gene exclaims,''Something told me to check on you!''

''What if it wasn't Ace's fault? What if I am the reason for this?'' Paul asks softly.

''What do you mean? Ace is the only one that can manipulate reality...'' Gene says sounding confused.

''I think I have powers too...I think we all do...'' Paul whispers shaking.

''I really think you need to get some sleep, Stanley. All of this stress has been getting to you lately! I can just go to the hospital, wake Ace up, and ask him how to reverse this!'' Gene says smiling gently.

Paul glares at him rejecting his kind smile,''No! YOU go to sleep!''

Within a second Gene's eyes roll back and he falls unconscious under Paul's command. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Paul's shrill scream of terror.


	4. Chapter 4

Gene woke up to Paul snapping his fingers and whispering for him to wake up. His voice was shaking with anxiety. Once Paul notices Gene's eyes open he lets out a scream of joy and pulls him in for a tight hug,''Oh Gene! I thought I killed you!''

Gene blinks a few times and tries to control the haziness of his brain. Paul frowns at him noticing that Gene was going in and out of consciousness so he snaps his fingers once more. He didn't know what exactly possessed him to do it but he did it.

Gene's eyes flutter as though Paul's snap commanded him to wake from his slumber. Paul gasps and waves his hand in front of Gene's face,''SLEEP!'' He commands and Gene falls unconscious instantly.

Paul gasps and snaps once more.

Gene opens his eyes again,''Huh...where am I?''

Paul waves his hand,''Look to the left.''

Gene does so.

''Look to the right!'' Paul commands.

Gene does that as well.

Paul instructs breathlessly,''Say:''Paul Stanley is my perfect and flawless leader.''

Gene does as he was commanded and Paul lets out a shrill scream before snapping his fingers,''Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Aaaaah Oh my God!''

Gene wakes up and stares at Paul as though he's lost his mind,''Are you sure you're okay Stanley...What is wrong with you? Did something happen?''

Paul reaches out his hand to Gene's forehead and tries to make the shock of light from earlier appear again but can't conjure up anything. Paul concentrates but nothing happens.

Gene simply looks at him as though he's lost his mind.

''Um...Stanley? Are you alright?'' Gene whispers in awe.

''I...I...Earlier, a light came out of my hand when I was trying to wake Ace up...I was trying to see if it'll happen again...'' Paul says softly knowing full well that Gene thought he'd lost his mind.

''I think all of this stuff is getting to you, Paul...It's getting to me too...'' Gene mumbles.

''Do you know what I just did to you?'' Paul asks softly.

''What did you do?'' Gene asks his voice sounding smaller than Paul's.

''I knocked you out...and then I put you in a trance with my voice...'' Paul says cautiously.

Gene looked conflicted. One half of him believed Paul, whereas the other half of him felt that events like this only happened comic books. He shakes his head slowly,''I...I don't remember...''

Paul sighs and lets out a long huff,''I...I...I don't know what's happening to me, Gene...''

''Neither do I...'' Gene mumbles in reply. Silence stretches between them before Gene asks,''Will you be okay staying here for a little bit? I need to go wake up Ace...''

''Ace is asleep? I thought he went to check on Peter!?'' Paul exclaims.

''He did but as soon as he got there he fell asleep,'' Gene informed him.

Paul frowns and shakes his head,''But Ace is an insomniac...a lot of the time he can't sleep without pills or drinking...Ace never falls asleep immediately especially not in public places unless he's smashed...and I sobered him up with that flash of light!''

Gene lets out a long sigh,''Maybe he's just tired from all of the constant stress Paul...we're not as young as we used to be...''

''I...It doesn't make any sense...I was here sulking...and then I think of Ace and how I wish he'd listen to me and just fucking calm down...and then he goes to sleep at the hospital and then I transform into a fucking 13-year-old kid! None of this makes sense! None of it! Are you sure you don't have powers too Gene? And what about Peter!? I'm telling you, Gene! We have powers!''

''Slow down Paul! You are being completely illogical!'' Gene scolds.

''What the fuck about this situation screams logical to you Gene!?'' Paul yells in frustration.

''Look...I am not going to argue with you, Stanley. I will go to the hospital and ask Ace what we need to do to lift this curse from you.'' Gene says his voice steady and calm.

Paul growls,''Why the fuck does he keep doing this!? How does he manage to fuck with our ages!? What the fuck do our ages have to do with anything!?''

Gene sighs,''Maybe Ace was dreaming of a simpler time and you popped into his head next and things got mixed up...''

''He needs to stop dreaming about me! I want to ban him from dreaming about me!'' Paul exclaims crossing his arms like the insolent brat he was.

''I'll be back Paul, stay in here and for the love of God don't turn into a toddler!'' Gene says getting up to go to the hospital.

''Ace is in charge of that. I'll try my best not to though.'' Paul deadpans sourly from the bed.

Gene makes a beeline for his car and drives back to the hospital in a rush. The staff there must have thought he was losing his mind as he bustled around in a hurry.

As Gene got closer to Peter's hospital room his stomach filled with dread. There were nurses and doctors running in and out of the room in a flurry.

Gene broke out into a jog and pushed past the staff to see what the problem was. He hoped beyond hope that Peter was okay. To his surprise, the doctors were not focusing on Peter. They instead were focused on Ace who was unresponsive to any attempts to wake him.

Peter was panicking and whining Ace's name over and over. The nurses tried to calm down the now crying man who was desperately trying to shake his best friend awake.

Ultimately Gene spoke up and told the staff that Ace fell into deep periods of sleep like this after working long hours and their last tour was very grueling. Gene went into a long speech about their work ethic and how it can be harsh to the human body.

The doctor joked a little and said that he understood.

It didn't take long for them to clear out and for Gene's mask to slip into a look of total panic. Peter glared at him,''You were just talking out of your ass again huh?''

Gene didn't answer. He instead attempted to rouse Ace in as many ways as he could but the man's body was as limp and unresponsive as a corpse.

Gene's brain flashed to what Paul had said about knocking him out and waking him up by the command of his voice.

Didn't Paul suggest that he was the cause of this?

What if he was?

Can Paul truly be the cause of this when he was all the way at the mansion?

What the hell is going on!?

Gene leaves the room to get on the nearest payphone. Paul picked up on the second ring and Gene hurriedly said,''Ace is knocked out cold and nothing can wake him up...Do whatever you said you did to wake me up...''

Gene hears Paul say ''Wake up.'' with a snap of his fingers.

Gene lets out a sigh of relief when he hears Ace let out a strangled cry and yell,''Stop huggin' me so hard Cat! You're gonna break my fuckin' neck!''

Gene takes a deep breath and says,''We need to have a very long talk Paul...''


	5. Chapter 5

The four band members decide to meet up at Paul and Ace's home. Peter was looking a lot healthier and was allowed to leave without going to rehab. Gene wanted him to go but he knew he couldn't force the drummer to do something that he didn't want to do.

''Sooo what you're telling me is that Paulie has the power to control minds?'' Ace asks skeptically. He crosses his arms and says,''Prove it. I'll believe it when I see it!''

Gene's jaw drops,''Ace, you are a fucking space alien that colonized over here with your own language and the ability to turn grown men into fucking babies and influence reality with your dreams and YOU are the one that's skeptical!?''

Ace slowly uncrosses his arms as he thinks over everything that gene just said,''Hmmm maybe you have a point...but how are you so sure?''

''How are we sure about anything fuckin thing!? Shit, the next thing out of your mouth is probably gonna be that I have powers! Haha! And YOU have powers too! Fuckin' ridiculous!'' Peter says waving him off.

''But what if we do?'' Gene says quirking an eyebrow at the other man.

''You're full of shit,'' Peter mumbles rolling his eyes.

Paul snickers,''His superpower is crying over every fucking thing.''

Peter flips Paul off and Ace tries to defuse the situation by telling a horribly unfunny joke. Gene lets out a sigh throughout his nose and says,''I am willing to believe anything at this moment...and...I...I think I have an idea of what my power might just be...''

Ace lifts his eyebrows interested and Paul leans a little closer.

''My superpower is making every woman lust hungrily for my cock. My power is unbridled sex appeal.'' Gene says confidently.

Ace bursts out laughing and almost falls off of the couch.

Paul scoffs and waves Gene off,''That's not a power Gene.''

''It is!'' Gene argues.

''We ALL have that power Gene!'' Paul says with a shrug.

Peter nods,''Paul's right...I'm gonna humor you for a minute and pretend like we actually have powers...Gene, I think your power would have something to do with your mind.''

''Nope. I think my dick has superpowers.'' Gene argues.

''GENE! Could you stop talking about your dick for a second! Please!? Jesus Christ!'' Paul nearly screams in anger.

Ace cracks up once again at Paul's outburst.

''I thought we were talking about my superpower of putting people to sleep and hypnotizing them to do my bidding!''

''Explains why I get up and take out the trash every time you glare at me.'' Ace grumbles.

Paul glares at him and he shrinks away some.

Peter huffs,''So you can make people go to sleep? Is that why Ace was asleep and I couldn't wake him?''

''Yes I guess...Um...I was thinking that um...I don't remember what I was thinking...I guess I thought that if I put him to sleep I could control his dream to let him know how he's been making me feel lately...'' Paul says softly.

''This is ridiculous...'' Peter mumbles.

''Why did you do it?'' Paul asks suddenly.

''What?'' Peter asks.

''Why did you overdose?'' Paul asks softly.

''I-it wasn't on purpose...'' Peter said avoiding his eyes.

''Ace wraps an arm around Peter's shoulders,''It's okay Cat...we won't judge you...''

''I felt fuckin' smothered okay? I felt that the only way out of this crazy ass band was to overdose. I wasn't thinking right when I was doing it. I was in a lot of pain and I feel like no one notices that because everyone is too fuckin' focused on Gene and Paul's feels. I feel like I'm being sliced up and fed to the dogs every damn day!'' Peter confesses.

''Sliced up huh?'' Ace asks blinking slowly as his dream comes flooding back,''And Gene...how do you feel?''

''This isn't about me...'' Gene says crossing his arms.

''No seriously...I need to know...my dream might have been telling me something...'' Ace says leaning closer to Gene.

Gene sighs and says,''I feel like the closer I get to Paul, the more he hurts me. I felt like I'm getting stabbed every time I make myself vulnerable to him or whatever the fuck. I don't care.''

''You do care Gene! You were crying!'' Ace exclaims.

Gene chuckles,''Pffft. Me Crying? When? How?''

''You were crying when Paul kept piercing you. He stabbed you so much that I could see through you. You had deep gashes all over your body and Paul pushed you away and the giant spike thing when through your chest and ripped your chest apart!'' Ace exclaims.

Peter gags,''What kind of fuckin' sick dreams are you havin' man?''

Ace jumps up from the couch,''It was all a metaphor! Paul!''

Paul looks up at him,''What?''

''You're ripping us all apart. I'm not saying that it's your fault but all the problems are traced back to you!'' Ace says frowning.

''Me? What did I do?'' Paul exclaims.

''You're killing us every day with your pushing and pulling and endless demands and everyone is growing tired of tap dancing around your crazy mood swings...all in favor of getting Paul back into therapy say I!''

Everyone's hands go up immediately and they all say ''I'' Peter is the loudest. Paul looks betrayed at his bandmates.

''Oh...okay?'' Paul says softly. He curls in on himself and Ace attempts to hug him but Paul snatches away. The lead singer leaves the room and locks himself in their shared room.

''That was kind of harsh Ace...''Gene says gently.

''Sorry I saw a common denominator and jumped on it.'' Ace sais shrugging.

''He doesn't mean to hurt us...He just discovered his powers today so he's under a lot of stress.''

''But he's always so demanding and judgemental and ugh! I hate working with him.'' Peter says crossing his arms.

''Without Paul, there is no KISS. If he leaves I'm leaving too.'' Gene says simply.

Peter sneers at him,''Gene can't be trusted.''

''Woah! What? This is the wrong time for us to turn on each other Peter! I'm just saying that I am loyal to Paul!'' Gene says in his defense.

''And Paul can't be trusted...you know what? All three of you weirdos can't be trusted. Keep your prophetic dreams and crazy superpowers far far away from me! I'm catching a taxi. See ya!'' Peter gets up from the couch and ACe tries his best to convince him to stay.

''Just let him leave Ace...'' Gene grumbles.

Ace sighs,''We have to stick together...What if Peter has powers he doesn't know of?''

''I doubt it,'' Gene says shrugging.

''You guys are the worst friends ever!'' Ace yells storming off to his home recording studio in the basement.

Gene sighs once he is alone.

Stress from touring and getting older is one thing. Realizing that your best friend has superpowers and his husband is an alien from another planet is another thing. Gene wonders why he didn't catch on sooner. Maybe it was because Ace only talked about Jendell around him when he was nearly black out drunk and since he was used to Ace talking in garbled up nonsense he paid it no mind.

If their band was falling apart before, the band was as good as broken up now.


End file.
